Camp Anarchy
Plot Red and blue are going to work in the Camp of their Childhood: Camp Redwood. As Blue is trying to teach the kids important things, Red just let the kids do the things they should learn with dynamite, because he thinks the methods of Blue are too boring. At the end Red tries to get a turn a girl into a "Real Man". Means the girl has to kill a Big Foot. When the Big Foot came out Blue wante to help the kids: Blue is slugging the Big Foot with a baseball bat while the Big Foot stays at a tree. Two other kids stab the Big Foot with their sticks. Before the writing Dick Figures comes up, you see how Red and Blue are singing with other kids in two canoes. Transcript Red: RAAAAAAGHHH, Camp Counselors?! This is gonna be the lamest job ever! Blue: Look, it was only thing on Craig's list and rent's not gonna pay itself Red: Wait, then how does it get paid? (Shows a whiteboard of how much money Red owes Blue) Blue: I'm going to destroy you! (Arrives at Camp Redwood) Blue: Huh, man, being back at camp is bringing back some good memories. (Young Blue tied to a tree while Young Orange and Pink hit him with sticks) Young Blue: Wawa, I wanna go home! Young Red: Ahahahaha, Quit crying you little bitch, Ha! (Kicks the football at Blue) Blue: GOOD MEMORIES. Red: Yup, this is where I lost my vihirGINITY. (Talks to tree) Call me sometime (Sees tree touching another tree) Huh, You SLUT! Blue: Alright let's see what on the schedule, Fishing, Bird Watching, Wood Car-(Red slaps away the schedule) Hey! Red: Ugh, We don't need rules! CAMP ANARCHY!! (Fishing) (Blue teaches kids to cast their line) (Red teaches kids to use dynamite) (Bird Watching) (Blue teaches kids to watch birds using binoculars) (Red teaches kids to use dynamite) (Building a Fire) (Blue teaches kids to use rocks) (Red teaches kids to use dynamite but it exploded wildly) Red: WOOOOOOOOO! Now that's a fiya! (Blue tucks in one of the campers) Pink Kid: Camp Counselor Blue, You're the best. Blue: No, you're the best. You all are. Oh i''l get outta here.'' (Red gives a girl a gun and the kids have black marks on their face including Red) Red: Tonight you become a man. Light Blue Kid: But I'm a girl. Red: DI DI MU!!!!! Bigfoot: Bigfoot, akahikarahada (At the same time) Blue: Sasquatch? Red: Donkey Kong! Bigfoot: ha Bigfoot ha. (Trying to get inside Blue's tent) Red: Pfff, I got this (Robotic voice) Campers, roll out. (Bigfoot tied to a tree while kids are beating him with stick then Blue comes in with a bat) Blue: I'm so sorry. Huh ahh! (Crying while beating him with a bat) Huh, no. Ugh, I'm sorry. Red: Huh, Camp is great. (Episode Ends but after the usual more is seen) Blue: (Singing boringly with a banjo while on a canoe with the kids) Camp town races, Oh My God, doodah, doodah Red: (Same as blue but the kids are awake and dancing and with a boombox. Red's voice is autotuned) Ow, Shawty put my nuts on your backside girl, yeah. Trivia *The episode is named after an Anarchy except as a camp *There was a young Pink attacking Big Foot. *Its shown that Blue was bullied when he was young. *Red lost his virginty at a young age (to a TREE!!). * Red might be or has been a terrorist as this is the second episode he shows skills with explosives. *Its proven that there'' ''was a bigfoot in this episode. *The music heard while the kids were killing bigfoot, the music is the same that Red was listening to at Traffic Jams. *Blue said that on that one of the activities is wood carving but it doesen't appear on the list. Continuity *Blue yells "I'm going to Destroy You!". Red said the same thing to Kitty Amazing when he turned her to stone. *Young Orange in Blue's flashback later appear as an adult in Butt Genie. Reccuring Gags Red Floating Red floats when he yells "CAMP ANARCHY!" Singing﻿ Autotuned/Unautotuned Blue and Red sing songs on Canoes. Episode Ending ﻿The I's have been replaced by marshmallows on sticks and in the episode selection, you can hear Blue wailing. The Last Line Being Cut None. Video thumb|300px|right|Season 2, Episode 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2